<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>day nine by NalgeneWhore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29339757">day nine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NalgeneWhore/pseuds/NalgeneWhore'>NalgeneWhore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Femslash February 2021 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Femslash February, Hangover, Lesbian!Elorcan, Short &amp; Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:28:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29339757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NalgeneWhore/pseuds/NalgeneWhore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fem!Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Femslash February 2021 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>day nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Elide stands in the kitchen, calmly waiting for the coffee to be ready.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hips sway side to side as she dances slowly, spinning around the small space. The sun’s risen and it streams into their apartment, washing nearly every surface in its golden light. Elide sings softly, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“The moment I wake up… before I put on my make-up, I say a little prayer for you…”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>While combing my hair, now</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And wondering what dress to wear, now</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I say a little prayer for you… </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She hums along and turns, glancing down the hallway. The bedroom door is open and she knows that her girlfriend hasn’t moved an inch. Elide shakes her head. Lorcan is such a </span>
  <em>
    <span>baby</span>
  </em>
  <span> sometimes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The stovetop coffee pot boils. She pours two mugs and fixes Lorcan’s just the way she likes it. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Forever, and ever, you’ll stay in my heart and I will love you</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Forever, and ever, we never will part, oh, how I love you…”</span>
  </em>
  <span> she walks to the start of the hallway and calls down, “Honey? Are you up yet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From their bedroom, she hears a pitiful groan. “Yeah.” Elide chuckles softly and picks up her coffee, sipping delicately. She hums at the rich taste and sighs. Lorcan swears loudly and races out of their room, sprinting into the bathroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alarmed, Elide puts her coffee down and runs to the toilet. Lorcan’s kneeled before the toilet, her shoulders heaving as she retches. Elide stands between her legs and pulls her long hair back for her, twisting it up with one hand. She rubs Lorcan’s back, “That’s it, just let it all out. Yeah.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lorcan groans weakly and empties her stomach again. She gulps down oxygen, her lungs greedy for it. She slumps down, resting her forehead against the toilet seat. It’s cool against her feverish skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elide makes a noise as she runs her fingers through Lorcan’s hair, “Oh, honey, ew. Don’t lie there.” She leans down to kiss the top of Lorcan’s head, “Why don’t you brush your teeth and get back to bed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok,” Lorcan whispers. She slinks to her feet and shuffles to the sink. She moves slowly, washing her hands and then brushing her teeth. Elide still rubs Lorcan back, scratching with her nails. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I made you coffee,” Elide says, smiling sweetly. “And I can get you something to eat before I’ve got to get to work.” She lifts her hand to tweak something about Lorcan’s hair. “Do you feel like anything?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not staying?” Lorcan asks, frowning as she rinses the toothpaste from her mouth. “Why?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elide laughs, “I have work. You’ll be ok.” She stretches upwards and kisses Lorcan’s cheek, her hand cupping the other. “I believe in you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She only frowns harder, “No, I don’t want you to leave.” Lorcan slides her arm around Elide’s back. “Why can’t you stay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elide hums and tilts her head to the side, “I can’t, baby. You know it’s important.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Lorcan mutters. “I guess.” She sighs and lets go of Elide to slide back to their room, her motions tender to avoid setting herself off. Elide trails after her love, her heart squeezing with guilt. She likes to care for Lorcan. The woman doesn’t relinquish control easily. She’s rather guarded. “Fuck, why did I drink that much?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elide snorts softly and pads back down the hallway. She’ll fetch their coffees and stay a little later than usual. She can be late to work once. “I told you not to!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lorcan curses, “Was this a ploy to get me to follow your advice? I’m dying.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think that I forced you to drink that much so you would be hungover this morning?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh-huh!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elide walks into their room and puts Lorcan’s mug down on her nightstand table. She sits beside her girlfriend, “That’s irrational, Lor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re irrational,” Lorcan mutters, flicking her eyes over to Elide. She sits up carefully, “Did you make me coffee?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I did,” Elide reaches over and passes Lorcan her mug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lorcan accepts the still steaming drink and sips tentatively. She settles back against the headboard and closes her eyes. Her long legs are splayed across their bed and Lorcan tips her head against Elide’s shoulder. “Don’t go,” she whispers, nudging her nose into Elide’s jaw. “Please?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish I didn’t have to,” Elide says. “I’m sorry, honey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘t’s ok,” Lorcan murmurs, lifting herself up and flashing Elide a small smile. “Really. I’ll live.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elide hums and kisses Lorcan. “Thought you said you were </span>
  <em>
    <span>dying</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was being dramatic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughs and kisses Lorcan once more, “Gods, I love you.” She pulls away, brushing Lorcan’s hair back. “I’ll call you at lunch to check in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok,” Lorcan nods, grinning softly. “I love you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elide gets out of bed and walks to her closet. She can feel Lorcan’s eyes on her as she pulls her sweater off, leaving her in the tank top she wears to sleep. “You’re staring,” Elide says, her cheeks blushing. It’s ridiculous that Lorcan can still make her blush like this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughs and looks over her shoulder at Lorcan, “You’re ridiculous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lorcan hums and drinks her coffee, “And you’re beautiful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elide clicks her tongue and turns back, grabbing the clothes she set out earlier. She takes her outfit and walks out of the room, “I am not letting you distract me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dark haired woman laughs, her head tilted back, “That’s not what I was doing, Lee!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure you weren’t,” Elide replies from the bathroom. She doesn’t bother closing the door as she slips on a pair of camel trousers and a lavender cashmere sweater. Elide sweeps her dark hair up and keeps it in place with a tortoiseshell clamp. For make-up, Elide goes quicker than usual, keeping it simple with an expertly sharp winged eyeliner, mascara, blush, and a deep pink lipstick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She puts her things away and walks back out, clipping the clasp of her delicate bracelet. “Love? Are you sleeping?” There’s no response from Lorcan, so Elide pops her head in. She smiles at the sight of Lorcan, nestled into the pile of pillows and a thick duvet. Lorcan is fully asleep and Elide pads in. She leans over the side of their mattress and kisses Lorcan’s temple, “I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elide brushes Lorcan’s hair back and leaves, stealing one last backwards glance. She grabs her phone and her bag, slipping on her white pumps. She knows it won’t be too cold, but she still grabs her long wool coat and shrugs it on before leaving. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she’s arrived in the lobby, her phone buzzes. Elide digs it out of her pocket as she pushes the doors open and she smiles at the text she’s received.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>honey: i love you too.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>